


street lights (i promise we'll make it work)

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Pasts, Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This… whole thing,” Ricky said. “It’s gonna take a lot of work."
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	street lights (i promise we'll make it work)

Tinsley took a pause, letting the smoke drift out of his mouth in a billowy cloud. The street lights illuminated the stiff figure standing beside him, casting doubtful shadows in places where there should have been light. 

The air was cool. Cold, even. May in Chicago was cold, the kind of cold you don’t forget even after (what was it?) five years in sunny California. 

He brought the cigarette to his lips again, savouring the way the nicotine tingled down his spine. He shut his eyes, pretending he didn’t see the wary glance the man beside him threw his way. 

Ricky shifted on his feet, eyes jumping from one lamppost to another, tense for the first time in a long time. He leaned on the wobbly iron railing on the motel balcony they were on, and waited for Tinsley to focus. 

Tinsley cracked open his eyes and finally straightened up. 

He gestured for Ricky to sit down in the second garden chair to his left. 

Ricky did, but his eyes were wary and his mien was tense, like he was ready to bolt at any second. (a stance which Tinsley thought rather stupid, as they were alone in a small motel room twelve floors from the concrete ground.) 

Plus, they were friends. And maybe something more, but the gist of it was that they trusted each other, so that look in Ricky’s eyes kind of offset Tinsley’s mood. 

“How do you feel about this whole thing?” 

Ricky let out an uncomfortable laugh, rubbing his hands up and down on his thighs, clearly shivering in the cold. He looked down, then up, then back at the street lights. Everywhere but at Tinsley. “About this whole thing?” 

Tinsley didn’t respond, just took another drag of the cigarette, blinking away the smoke. 

“This… whole thing,” Ricky said. “It’s gonna take a lot of work. And there’s gonna be problems. And everything from our pasts is gonna come back and bite us in the asses, but…” 

Tinsley turned to the man beside him. “But?” 

“But... those are things I’m willing to work through and to work for.” Ricky paused, turning to Tinsley. “And I promise I'll make it work. So what’d you say?” 

Tinsley grinned. He leant forward and pressed their lips together, cigarette forgotten. Because the nicotine rush was nothing compared to what he felt like when they were together. 

And Ricky was right. It did have problems, and those problems did take work, and all the shit from their pasts did come back and bite them in the asses. But despite all the running and all the hiding and the pain and the problems and the work, it was always gonna be them. 

And it was always gonna be something they were willing to work for.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments greatly appreciated! or whatever [brain melts into the floor]


End file.
